Valeria Mannellino
'First Name' Valeria 'Last Name' Mannellino 'IMVU Name' IIXZariaXII 'Nicknames' Val 'Age' 18 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'1 'Weight' 126 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Valeria tries to be a tolerant and open-minded person. She is even tempered most of the time and tries to act kind towards most people. Valeria isn’t very shy at all, it may take her a moment to assess the situation at first, but once she understands the majority she is very charming and witty. She isn’t one to hold back on what she’s thinking though some can take it as her being blunt. If a situation seems to be getting out of control or out of hand she will start to become more comedic, taking things into a joking manner as a way to lessen the intense situation and think things through with a clearer mind. Though don’t take her kindness for granted, Valeria can be as kind and sweet as she can cold and harsh. Val is the kind of person who depending on the person says she’ll forgive you, but will never forget. The closer people are to Val the more relaxed she becomes and the more protective as well as supportive she will be towards them. Valeria is someone who will try to keep her problems and her situation to herself rather than bother others with them. The less people known about her and her background the more comfortable she feels. When in confrontation with people Valerie tends to like to talk about things that are either humorous or entertaining rather than real issues that are going around. She has a few strange ticks such as humming or biting her lip whenever she is in deep thought or trying to think things through. Whenever Val is nervous she will unconsciously tap the knife that she usually carries in her left front pocket, and if it’s not there or on her, she’ll tap the spot where it usually is. If Valerie is standing up, she is probably not going to stand still for long. She’ll either sway back and forth, or take a step forward and then one back in a graceful manner. 'Clan & Rank' N/A 'What district do you live in?' District 1 ' 'Relationship Single 'Occupation' High School Student Works at her fathers general goods store 'Fighting Style' Wing Chun is a short-ranged combat fighting style, it utilizes both striking and grappling. Each Wing Chun fighter is different from the next by taking the art and adjusting it to their own body. Balance is important to all martial artists, but this is especially true for Wing Chun practitioners they pride themselves on never getting caught in poor defensive posture. Along with this, they keep their elbows close to the body and tend toward a high, narrow stance. In fact, their arms are kept in front of the vital areas of their centerline- the centerline is an important concept within the art- and all attacks emanate from this stable, protective position. Muay Thai is a combat sport from the Muay martial arts of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques. This physical and mental discipline which includes combaton foot is known as "the art of eight limbs" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins and feet, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fight very efficient. Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu is a martial art, combat sport, and a self defense system that focuses on grappling and ground fighting. Brazilian jiu-jitsu promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground. Mostly by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. 'Weapon of Choice' Fillipino Butterfly Knife (balisongs)' '''as gift from her brother Valeria always tends to keep it in her pocket no matter where she goes, though she rarely uses it for combat. Balisong is a folding pocket knife with two handles counter-rotating around the tang such that, when closed, the blade is concealed within grooves in the handles. The balisong was commonly used by Filipino people, as a self-defense and pocket utility knife. Hollow ground balisongs were also used as straight razors before conventional razors were available in the Philippines. In the hands of a trained user, the knife blade can be brought to bear quickly using one hand. Manipulations, called "flipping" or "fanning", are performed for art or amusement. '''Butterfly Swords '''blades are roughly as long as a human forearm, which allows for easy concealment inside loose sleeves or boots, and allows greater maneuverability when spinning and rotating during close-quarters fighting. They are usually wielded in pairs, in which case they will often be carried side by side within the same scabbard, so as to give the appearance of a single weapon. The butterfly sword has a crossguard to protect the hands of the wielder, which can also be used to block or hook an opponent's weapon. They may also be used as brass knuckles when non-lethal application of the weapon is desired. 'Allies/Enemies' N/A 'Background' At the age of six Valeria and her family had moved from Columbia to KasaiHana city where Val’s mother Nori had family there. The family stayed with Val's uncle Sho and her aunt Nene for a few months before Val's uncle had died. Shortly after that Val's parents had taken over her uncles small store Sho’s General Goods. Things started off alright, but as time progressed everything began to slowly fall apart. After two years of living in the city, things proved to become a bit difficult. Living in such a small home that was shared between five people was difficult. The store wasn’t making as much as it used to and with a large family and no money tensions flared. One day without any warning Valeria’s mother up and left, leaving behind Valeria and her two older siblings Kai and Eva. As well as her father Elios to take over the family’s store. Things were even more difficult and with Val’s mother gone things became even harder to deal with, but no matter what the family worked to help each other out as much as possible. Years later Valeria’s siblings have long left to try and pursue their own goals while Valeria is at home with her father. When Val isn’t at school she works at her father’s store to help him out. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' '''Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you.' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGRPC Category:Student